Whats Up Doc?
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Rewrite. A one-shot turned 4 parter. Cas gets sick. Dean tries to take care of him but between the stubborn Angel and his "superiors"... They're not making it easy for him. Now complete.
1. Angel with a Bug

**A/N: **A once one-shoter turned four parter because I just got my hands on Season 4 and seriously loving me some Castiel. After I got to know his character better this story pretty much took on a life of its own. Keep in mind I still don't know him very well. I'm only on Season 4. It's not really Destiel but if you want to squint your eyes it can be. Rating is for the usage of the word fuck. No smut. Sorry fangirls I don't write that.

**Whats Up Doc?**

By: LOSTrocker

**Part 1: Angel with a Bug: **

Cas couldn't stop the strange sensation from coming from his nose. Dean jumped out of the way before Cas covered him a shower of snot. "Its a thing called a tissue." Dean said.

"What is wrong with me?" Castiel asked him. "I can not stop."

Cas sneezed again and again.

Dean laughed.

"I do not see what is so funny – achoo!" There he went again.

Dean thought it was. Cas had no idea that he was coming down with his first case of allergies. The pollen was bad this time of year. "Congratulations Cas, you got allergies!"

Cas glared at him. Celebration was far from his mind. Actually, he felt like shit. It wasn't only this sensation coming from his nose. It was everything else too: his head, his body. It ached. "I do not feel so well."

That got Dean's attention. He didn't like the sound of that. "C'mere." Dean said.

Cas did so. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you have a fever." Dean answered and as soon as Dean placed his hand on Cas' forehead it was warm. "Yup. Looks like you got a bug."

Cas went to see if any of those pesky critters were on him. There wasn't. Dean smirked. "It's an expression." he assured Cas. "C'mon, we need to get you back to the motel."

"Why?"

"We got to get that fever down and you feeling better." Dean answered.

"We do not have time-"

"Yeah, I know because of all that end of the world bull shit, well guess what? You're no good to no body if your sick." Dean explained. "Get in." he pointed to the Impala.

Cas sighed and but ended up obeying Dean anyway. Cas didn't realize how achy he was until they were on the road. The ride to the motel was a rather soothing one. The motion of the car had him asleep before he knew it.

Dean glanced to check on the Angel and to see him out. That was a good thing. The more rest he got the better. He was still asleep when they reached the motel. Dean didn't have the heart to wake him up. He looked peaceful. So, ever so quietly he got out from his side went to Cas' and gathered the angel up in his arms. Dean ignored the looks that he got from passer byers. He didn't give a flying fuck what they thought. Needless, to say Sam gave him the same strange look when Dean came into the room with Cas in his arms.

"Don't look at me like that." Dean ordered quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Get that shit off my bed would ya?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam decided it was best to ask questions later. He did what Dean asked him to do. Sam watched as Dean was ever so careful with Cas as he put down on the bed. Sam crossed his arms. Cas wasn't his favorite angel in the book but considering he held a special place in his brother's heart he slightly made the exception.

"Mind sharing with the class here Dean?" Sam asked.

"He's sick." Dean answered him.

"Sick?" Sam questioned. "Can Angels get sick?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I just couldn't let him go on out there the way he was feeling Sam. Plus, he's got a temperature."

"I wonder if its because he's been hanging around us too long...?" Sam figured. He smirked. "I guess that means he's allergic to you."

"You're so not funny." Dean remarked.

Sam sighed and put up his hands. "I don't want to fight. Look, do you want anything? Maybe some medicine or something?"

Dean smiled at Sam. "Sure. Whatever might help."

Sam nodded and then left the room. Now, it was just them. Dean pulled up a chair next to Cas. Cas was always taking care of him. For once, Dean was glad the roles had changed. Now, he could be the one who looked after the Angel.

**TBC... **


	2. Doctor Dean

**Part 2: Doctor Dean:**

Castiel was very aware that someone was watching over him. He didn't have to wonder who it was either: Dean. Cas slowly sat up. He noticed that even after the little rest he had gotten he still didn't feel very well. That didn't leave him any excuses. Since he was fully alert and awake now, he realized that he had done something he shouldn't. He failed.

Dean was not suppose to be the one taking care of him. It was suppose to be the other way around. Castiel knew he had to get out of here. Recoup on his own terms. Then return when his strength was up and running again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked his Angel. That was a funny thing. He could always sense when Cas was coming or leaving. All though, he liked the leaving effect. He could at least have some say over that.

"Dean, I appreciate what you have done," Cas said as he sat up. Perhaps that wasn't the best idea. His head started to spin.

"Just lie your ass back down." Dean ordered. "Don't make me get out of this chair." he gave himself a short laugh. He almost sounded like his dad. The keyword here was almost. At least he gave a warning.

When Cas did he noticed someone was missing. "Where is Samuel?"

"He's gone out to get you some drugs."

Cas knew what they were. They were bad. Dean laughed. He could tell by the horrified look in Cas' eyes that he meant something else. This dude seriously needed to learn what the term expression meant. "Medicine. Don't worry. It will make you feel better."

"I will not need it." Castiel tried to assure Dean but Dean was far from buying it.

Dean was glad when Sammy finally did come back. He didn't feel like fighting with the Angel. It wouldn't help him any. "Whatca get there Sam?" Dean asked when he noticed his baby brother had two bags full of bottles, and boxes of medication. "Did you buy out the whole pharmacy?"

Sam glared at him. "Yeah, your welcome."

Dean got up to see what Sammy had gotten. "Really though, thanks."

Sam gave him those puppy dog eyes. He figured his brother was wearing more and more on him. He could be a real bitch sometime.

"Okay, we have NyQuil, oh thats fun stuff," Dean began to list off the meds that Sammy picked up and the ones he thought would be the best for Cas.

"You don't plan on giving those all at once are you Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nah Sammy, I was just going to overdose and get it over with." Dean remarked.

"Sorry, just you know that one time-" Sammy did the mistake of bringing up that one time they were kids.

Castiel remembered what Samuel spoke of. He had been there. Sam had gotten really sick. Their dad was MIA and Dean was in a state of panic. He had accidentally gave Sam too much medication and they ended up having to go to the hospital. Needless to say, their dad hadn't been too trustworthy of Dean after that.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for that?" Dean asked Sammy. "I'm sorry all right? You know how much that eats me up? I could've killed you. I don't need to be reminded. I'm just trying to make up for it. You're still alive ain't ya?"

For better or worse he was.

"'K, I think we'll go with NyQuil first." Dean tore open the bottle and poured it in its cup.

Sam stuck up his nose. "I'm glad I'm not taking it."

"I thought you said it was not bad." Castiel reminded Dean.

Dean glared at Sam for that one. "So not helping right now."

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

Dean ignored Sammy and focused his attention back on the Angel at hand. "Bottoms up..." Dean corrected himself for Cas' sake. "Open your mouth."

Cas obeyed Dean because he trusted him. However, the liquid in the small cup in his charges' hand didn't look to tempting even it did make him feel better. Cas shook his head. "No thank you." Castiel wasn't sure what was keeping here. He could easily leave but the small attempt that Dean was doing to making him better was something he'd never experienced before. Sure, he had a Father, but his Dad was too busy, and never had time. It was a nice change.

"Cas." Dean insisted. "You have to take it." Cas wasn't making this easy for Dean. It was like Sammy when he was little. "Look, Sam will take it." Before Sam could argue otherwise Dean had popped that NyQuil in.

"Oh gawd!" Sam gulp that stuff down much against his own will.

"See, Sammy did it and he's fine." Dean smirked knowing just awful that stuff actually tasted.

"I'm not sick Dean!" Sam fussed at him.

"Then you'll get some good sleep." Dean whispered. "Just play along."

"Your ass is so grass when this all over." Sam warned him.

"Are you sure Samuel is all right?" Castiel asked Dean. He couldn't tell by the younger Winchester's expression. It didn't look pleasing at all.

"C'mon, if you drink it all you'll get a prize." Dean tried that as he poured another small cup for the Angel.

Cas could see that Dean wasn't going to let up. If he took it then it would be said and done. "All right, I will take it but that does not mean I will like it."

"That's all I'm asking." Dean replied and handed Cas the cup. "It's better if you take it all at once."

Cas did it. He shot it back and down it went. The best part was he didn't taste anything. That was one of the perks of being an Angel. Sam looked rather amused. "Oh c'mon, are you kidding me?" he asked. "How come you're seriously not gagging right now?"

"Not all of us are girls Sammy." Dean teased his baby brother.

Sam crossed his arms. This was so not fair. He glared at Dean. "What about you? I think you should have a round?" Sam took the bottle out of his hands.

Dean yanked it back. "Thats not a good idea. Then we'll all be out." Dean said. "Someone has to be up."

"Oh, and aren't you the lucky one?" Sam shot at him.

It looked like it would end up that way. Castiel could hear his brothers and sisters calling him. They didn't sound happy. They were pissed. He had to go. Now. "Sorry Dean." And with that he placed a gentle hand on his charges' head and out he went.

"Dean!" Sam cried out.

Cas helped the medicine kick in for Samuel. He did the same thing he had done to his brother. Sam fell next to his brother. Then Castiel headed back Upstairs.

It was dark out when Sam and Dean finally came to. "Are okay?" Dean asked Sam when they were up on their feet.

"A little wuzzy, but other than that. Yeah. I'm good."

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked. It didn't take him too long to remember that he knocked him out with his Angel Jedi-Knight mind trick. "Sonabitch!" was all that Dean could say.

**TBC... **


	3. Slipped Away

**A/N: **I really don't know how to make music videos but I was listening to Shinedown as I was writing this and this particular song hit a nerve so I felt it had to be added. I mean come on. It's Supernatural. Music is kind of a must. LOL! The song is called: "The Crow & The Butterfly" on there first album. Bold and Italics are the song.

**Part 3: Slipped Away: **

A week.

Thats how long Castiel has been gone. To say Dean Winchester was feeling on edge would be an understatement. He did everything he could think of to get the Angel's attention but nothing he did was working. Hell, he came close to dying on a recent hunt just to grab him. That only lead Dean to one conclusion: Castiel was in trouble.

_**I painted your room at midnight,**_ _**So I'd know yesterday was over.**_ _**I put all your **__**books**__** on the top shelf,**_ _**Even the one with the four-leaf clover.**_ _**Man I'm getting older...**_

When Dean came back to the motel that night Sam could tell by the worried look on his brother's face that there was still no sights of Cas. He never had liked that damn thing in the first place. The only reason why he was trying was for Dean. However, right now though that Angel was lowering himself lower and lower on his Least Favorite Person/Thing List.

"Nothing?"

"Nadda," Dean answered Sam. "I'm not liking this Sam. Something doesn't feel right. I can't sense him."

Sam thought was great. Three was a crowd anyway. Still, he gave some assurance to Dean because he was his brother. "He's a busy guy Dean, give him time."

_**...I took all your pictures off the wall,**_ _**And wrapped them in a newspaper blanket.**_ _**I haven't slept in what seems like a century.**_ _**And now I can barely breathe...**_

Normally, Dean would. He understood that Castiel was an "Angel of the Lord" but this time it was different. Cas was sick. Rather it was nothing more than mere allergies or if it was something else. Cas was still sick and Dean wasn't there to take care of him.

_**...Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,**_ _**Dandelions lost in the summer sky.**_ _**When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,**_ _**I never thought you'd slip away.**_ _**I guess I was just a little too late...**_

Upstairs, Castiel was meeting with Uriel on the current situation. "You are not feeling too well are you brother?" Uriel could see clearly that Castiel wasn't. He smirked.

"I am fine."

Uriel shook his head. "Do not do that to me Castiel." he paused. "Are you feeling their disease? They're like a bad plaque that you can not get rid of."

Castiel tried to compose himself. He was starting to feel a little dizzy. Uriel just laughed at him. "I warned you this would happen if you got to close to them."

"I will not abandon Dean. He is my responsibility!" Castiel reminded him.

"Why do you care so for him as you do?" Uriel asked of him. "That one hardly cares for himself much less for others. He does not deserve someone as yourself."

"He is a righteous man!" Castiel came to Dean's defense. "Better than any I have seen in a long time! Perhaps even better than myself! I do not have to remind you of the things he has had to sacrifice for others! Do not pass false information that I know is true!"

Uriel was taken aback. Castiel was taking his side – over his. He had been hanging around them too long. He simply smiled. He knew a way to get Castiel on the right path again. "You must step down from him." Uriel suggested ever so innocently. "I do not like seeing you like this. Confused."

"I am not confused brother." Castiel remarked. "I believe that would be you." Castiel went to turn to leave to check on Dean. He felt Dean was in pain. Both physical and mental. One was because of a hunt gone wrong, and the second went to him. That was more than enough for Castiel's sake. However, Castiel, was stopped when Uriel grabbed him by the arm.

"I am telling you this only once Castiel," Uriel began. "If you do not leave, or at least for a short time, it will not only be Samuel Winchester we will stop."

Castiel yanked back his arm. Then inched closer to Uriel and looked him dead in the eyes. "You harm Dean it will not be our Father you will answer to, but me." And with that, Cas went back down to Dean.

_**...Your words still serenade me,**_ _**Your lullabies, won't let me sleep.**_ _**I've never heard such a haunting melody,**_ _**Oh it's killing me.**_ _**You know I can barely breathe...**_

"CAS!" Dean tried calling again.

Sam was out with Ruby seeing if they could find anything. True, he hated Ruby. Yet, she had connections that they didn't. If she could find anything then it would be well worth it.

Dean hated feeling like this: so alone and scared. What if Castiel's sickness had gotten worse? What if...? Hell, he didn't know if Angels could die. He prayed that they didn't. Thats when he felt it. Cas was here. He didn't even have to look next to him to see thats where he was. When he did turn to face him he was thankful that he was looking into a pair of familiar blue eyes.

_**...Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,**_ _**Dandelions lost in the summer sky.**_ _**When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,**_ _**I never thought you'd slip away.**_ _**I guess I was just a little too late,**_ _**I was just a little too late.**_ _**Just like a crow chasing the butterfly,**_ _**Dandelions lost in the summer sky.**_ _**When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,**_ _**I never thought you'd slip away...**_

"Cas!" Dean greeted happily. As happy as he was to see him he was madder than hell too. "You sonabitch! Do you know how worried I've been?" He was about to through punches. If Cas wasn't sick he might have.

"I apologize Dean." Cas replied.

"You 'apologize'?" Dean questioned angrily. "Why did you do that? Do me? To Sam? We were trying to help you."

"That is why."

"Come again?" Dean demanded. He didn't think that was much of an excuse just a bunch of Angel bull shit that he wasn't lending on.

Cas sighed. "Some of my superiors believe that I am getting too close to you Dean, and that is why I haven't been feeling well."

Dean had a good keen idea on who that certain superior was. "Uriel."

Names were not important. Yet, Cas heard Uriel's warning in his head. _"If you do not step down from Dean. It will not only be his brother we stop." _

"You think I give a flyin' fuck what that dick says?" Dean asked Cas.

"I know you do not but I do." Cas replied. "I have to go Dean."

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"I have to go away but only for a little while." Cas assures him as he starts to fade away. "I will still be watching over you. Just remember that."

Dean knew there was no way of stopping him. However, just make sure he tossed Cas the NyQuil. "Just follow the instructions on the back." Dean ordered. "I mean it. I want you well and rested because when you do come back... I'm kicking your ass."

Castiel just smiled and said: "You can always try." And then with that Cas was gone.

Dean was alone. In the dark. _**...Like a crow chasing the butterfly,**_ _**Dandelions lost in the summer sky.**_ _**When you and I were gettin' high as outer space,**_ _**I never thought you would slip away.**_ _**I guess I was just little too late, (yeah, yeah)**_ _**I was just a little too late.**_ _**I was just a little too, little too late.**_ _**I guess I was just little too late.**_

**TBC...**


	4. Sight for Sore Eyes

**A/N: **I really wished someone would've warned me on how fun it is to write Destiel. It's a very bad addiction. I so want to write another one now. I'm going to hell for this aren't I? LOL!

**Part 4: Sight for Sore Eyes: **

It was Dean's therapy. When he wanted to escape from something he used the chasing cases method and Sammy knew why. It was all because of Castiel.

That dick.

He just up and left. According to his brother, he left with some nice words: "I'll be watching you. Remember that." Well, goody goody gum drops for him. That wasn't doing much for his brother.

They had just got settled in for the night. When Dean yet again got another case. "Charlottesville, Virginia," Dean showed his baby brother the articles he found. "Looks like we got some solider ghosts." he smirked. "Maybe we can even swing by Appomattox and meet up with Lee."

"Or Grant." Sammy retorted.

"Which side are you on?" Dean teased. "C'mon pack up."

"Dean do you realize that Virginia is a couple days worth of a drive right?"

"I'm game." Dean assured him.

He wasn't. Sam shook his head. "No."

"What?" he wasn't sure if he heard Sam right.

"No," Sammy pushed himself off his bed. "I'm tired Dean and I know you are too. Hell, you nearly ran off the road the last night."

"I got back on it." Dean reminded him.

"I know," Sam said. That was the worst part.

Dean knew where his brother was going to. "Don't," Dean warned him. "If you do so help me God or whatever Sammy, I will leave your ass here and go solo."

Sam crossed his arms. "You're bluffing."

"Ya wanna bet on that?" Dean questioned. "Are ya comin'?"

Sam sighed. All he wanted to do was stay a little. Not for him but Dean. Dean needed some much needed rest. Not a fight. However, Dean was far from listening to Sammy right now. Sam went because Dean was his brother.

Upstairs, Castiel could sense Dean's soul weakening. His faith lacking. He sighed. For awhile, Castiel really thought that Dean was starting to believe. He was the reason and he yanked that reason right from under him.

The only good that was coming of his absence was he was feeling better. The medicine had worked a little. The bottle was all ready half way empty. Still, as well as he was becoming he still ached and that no medicine could cure. Only someone else he knew all too well could fully heal him.

Fuck it.

Before anyone could stop him Castiel was gone. (Much to Uriel's disappointment).

Dean stopped before he got into the Impala. "What is it?" Sammy asked on his side.

Dean smiled. "Get the fuck out of here." he cursed. It was a familiar sensation known as only one thing: Castiel.

"Well, lets see, the last time I did do that. I believe you were angry with me." Castiel appeared before him, leaning against the Impala with a slight smirk on his lips.

Dean couldn't help but smile.

If the Impala hadn't been blocking his path Sammy would have charged at the Angel and punches would've been thrown. However, it wasn't just the car that was stopping him. It was the look in his brother's eyes.

"I'm going to give you guys a minute," Sammy told them and went off a few feet away.

"You're lookin' damn good." Dean complimented. "You must be feeling better."

"I have you to thank for that." Castiel said and tossed him back the bottle.

"At least you took your medicine," Dean joked.

Cas smiled. "Now, it's your turn Dean."

"I'm not sick." Dean assured him.

Castiel put his hand on his head like he had done before. This time Castiel caught before he hit the ground.

Sam came running up to him.

"Do not worry Samuel, your brother will be fine." Cas assured the younger Winchester. "This is the only way we can get him to rest and you know as much as I do thats what he needs most right now."

Castiel made known as he scooped Dean up in his arms. "It's all right Dean. I'm here now."

Sammy gave him a short laugh. "Unbelievable," he went to check them back into the motel.

Castiel placed Dean genitally on the bed. Then took his rightful place next to Dean. He could keep a better on him that way.

**FIN. **

**A/N: (continued): **Seriously, this is it. No more. Of course, I've said that before but I really do think this is the finale chapter.


End file.
